


Gravestones

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Teen Wolf Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Season 3 Finale, With OC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravestones show a story, but not the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravestones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! I finally have a break to sit down and type up this one-shot!
> 
> A special thanks to: Legendary Fanatic (over on FFN) for letting me use one of their characters, Jason Folley.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rights go to MTV and other participating parties, Legendary Fanatic, and 5 Seconds of Summer (Jet Black Heart).

Angel ran to the pack.

They were fighting the Oni, and they were all fighting bravely. But something was wrong.

She ran, hearing Jason's surprisingly light footsteps behind her. That's when she felt a sharp prick of pain in her stomach.

She gasped and looked down, seeing nothing.

Then she looked up and screamed with Lydia, "Allison!"

Tears dripped down her face as she watched at the fence. She whipped around, right into Jason, burying her face in his chest. She sobbed as she heard Allison and Scott.

"No," She whispered. "Not Allison."

* * *

 

Later, she sat in the sheriff's office.

"So, how do you feel, Angel?" Stillinski asked.

"Numb," She replied simply. "Like I was the one that had died."

Stillinski's brows raise slightly, and he signals for the newbie at his side to write that down.

"How do the others feel?" He asked again.

"Numb," Angel repeated. "Especially Scott, Issac, and Lydia." She looks up at the two, teary-eyed. "If you're done with interrogation, I'll be going now."

She stands up shakily. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, deputy," Angel nods at the newbie. "Don't worry, it'll get worse."

"Worse?" The deputy echoes, confused.

"Ask your Sheriff," Angel chuckles. "Considering that state his son is in now."

"The hospital?" The deputy asked.

"It's not physical, Deputy... Parrish," Angel smiles grimly, wincing. "It's all in his head, that's the worst part." Angel pushed her way out of the Sheriff's office, wiping dried tears from her face

. She sits down next to Issac with a flourish, and watches Sheriff lead Scott and Lydia into his office.

"Did she suffer?" Issac asked suddenly.

Angel jumped a little. _Damn, how is it possible for you to be that fucking sneaky?!_ "No," Angel replied after a moment. "It was mostly just shock." Issac nodded gratefully, and Angel whips out her phone to text Mr. Argent.

_Come pick Issac up, sheriff is interrogating us, i don't think the poor kid can handle it._

Mr. Argent arrives just before Scott and Lydia are released from interrogation. He drags Issac and Angel to his car, dropping the latter off at her house. Angel walked in, and was immediately engulfed in her aunt Jane, uncle Henry, and her cousins Robert and Frank.

"We're sorry, Angel," They chorused. Angel sobbed, and clutched them tighter.

* * *

 

Later, Angel slips out her window, and runs to the cemetery- more specifically, her parents' graves. She sighs when she reaches the familiar gravestones, and sinks to her knees. She relays everything, from good to bad. She hasn't been here since the beginning of Freshman year, and she was a sophomore now.

They needed to be caught up.

People might think her crazy for venting everything to her parents' corpses, ones that she never even knew. In reality, it was the only thing that kept her sane. She told them about Stiles getting possessed, finally working up the nerve to kiss Jason, everything they had missed since the beginning. When she finished, a twig cracked behind her. She jumped up and whipped around, pulling out a wolfs-bane laced knife that Deaton had made for her, and brandishing it threateningly.

Jason's eyes were wide, his hands thrown up in surrender.

Angel sighed slightly, rolling her eyes and tucking her dagger away. "Don't sneak up on me, Wolfy."

Jason grinned playfully, walking to stand next to her. "Wasn't trying to, Ange. You're just naturally jumpy."

"Asshole," she muttered, punching him in the shoulder.

"Jonathan and Grace Houston," Jason read off the gravestones, "Loving husband, wife, and family," Jason frowned. "I hate those kinds of things."

Angel looked at him sideways. "Why?"

"They're so... fake," Jason's lips twisted into a scowl, and looked down at her. "Ya' know?"

Angel smirked. "No. I don't read people's gravestones during my spare time."

Jason smiled, rolling his eyes. They stood in a comfortable silence, the wind fluttering their hair and coats. "Didn't you say you never knew your parents?" Jason asked, breaking his gaze from the stone and sliding it to her. "Why do you tell them everything?"

Angel looked at him sadly, then back at the grave. "It makes me feel like they're actually alive. Like I'm a normal teenager talking to her parents about her school day."

Jason winced in sympathy. "At least you can see their graves."

"At least you knew your parents," Angel retorted bitterly. Jason wrapped his arms around her small frame as she started to cry, sobs shaking her body. He rested his chin atop her head, closing his eyes as she cried. When she stopped shaking, Jason continued to hold her, and Angel started to sing.

_But now that I'm broken_

_Now that you know it_

_Caught up in a moment_

_Can you see inside?_

_C ause I've got a jet black heart_

_ And there's a hurricane underneath it  _

_ Trying to keep us apart  _

_ I write with a poison pen  _

_ But these chemicals moving between us  _

_ Are the reason to start again...  _

_ The blood in my veins  _

_Is made up of mistakes_

_Let's forget who we are_

_And dive into the dark_

_As we burst into color_

_Returning to life.._

Jason hugged her tighter. They stayed in silence until their phones buzzed with a text. 

_ We can stop the Nogitsune.  _

Angel wiped her teary eyes, and nodded. Then, they jogged off.

 

If they couldn't save Allison, then they would save Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Thanks to Legendary Fanatic for letting borrow Jason- I hope I got him right! Check out my Teen Wolf RP (over on FFN) to see more of my OC's! See ya later, peeps!
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
